


You belong in Your Own Universe

by Kikikittykis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Parent John Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester and Reader are Siblings, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Parallel Universes, Reader is a Winchester (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: Eren, Mikasa and Armin get thrown into an alternate universe, when trying to find you, of course they find you and you brother but you have secrets.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Reader, Sam Winchester & You
Kudos: 8





	You belong in Your Own Universe

Eren, Mikasa and Armin fell through the puddle of smoke. Then landed on concrete with a hard oomph on. “Are you guys okay?” Eren asked his best friends as they sat up from falling.

“I think so, but where are we?” Mikasa said “What about you Armin are you okay” Mikasa asked

“I think I am okay,” Armin replied to Mikasa as he looked around at their surroundings. Eren could faintly hear something coming from somewhere near them. The three of them made their way toward the noise and they heard.

“Dean, are you kidding me, slow down” A very familiar voice said.

“Why (Y/N) this pie is just too good” Another voice replied to you

“(Y/N)” Eren said, looking at Mikasa and Armin and then following the rest of the way to the voice.

“Eren wait” Mikasa said “This might not be our (Y/N), something weird is going on here” she said and Eren slowed down

“You’re right,” Eren said, agreeing with Mikasa that this might not be the (Y/N) that they know. The (Y/N) that Eren loves with all is being and would do anything for. She had gone missing without a trace and then they had fallen through that smoke and now they were stuck in this unfamiliar area.

“(Y/N) tell me about that boy that you met when you were missing” The one apparently named Dean said

“I don’t feel like talking about Eren Dean especially to you” you said

“Ooo so his name is Eren then, why won’t you tell me about your lovelife anymore”

“Hmm maybe it’s because you threatened to shoot my last boyfriend or the fact that he’s from another dimension”

“What do you mean, Where were you”

“I mean that I was thrown into an apocalyptic alternate universe, where humanity is just barely holding on” “I joined an army, well The Scouts actually”

“So your boyfriend is he a scout then”

“Yeah he is, he’s similar to you”

“How is he similar to me”

“Well he has a similar drive like you and dad”

“You mean he has a similar reason to hunt like dad’s then”

“Yeah his mum was killed by a titan, just like dear old yellow eyes killed mom, just less planned” you said

“Eren did (Y/N) ever tell you about that” Mikasa asked Eren

“No but did mention that her brothers would like me, and I never heard the name yellow eyes before, But I remember another. I think it was Azazel” Eren said. Armin accidentally made noise by stepping the wrong way. They heard footsteps and the cocking of something metal behind them

“Who the hell are you, do you work for Lucifer” you said to them and the three of them turned around slowly and then 

“(Y/N)” Eren said and you threw your hand out signaling to Dean to put down his gun. Dean put away his gun, but never lost eye contact with the three of them. “Oh thank god you are okay (Y/N)” Eren said and engulfed you in a bone crushing hug. “Why did you leave like that and where are we”

“Eren the portal opened so quickly, it was either to leave for here or stay, I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye, But welcome to Kansas, Lebanon Kansas to be exact” you said

“I never heard about Kansas in any books” Armin said

“That’s because it’s not in your universe”

“Wait are you saying that were in an alternate universe”

“Yes that is exact”

“What about doppelgangers” Armin asked

“You don’t want to meet them” you replied

“So you’ve met them before” Armin said

“What are doppelgangers?” Eren asked you

“Doppelgangers are alternate versions of you and I in another reality then their own, I have met your doppelgangers before” you said

“So their just like us then”

“Yes but with differences to character or backstory even appearances”

“So what are our doppelgangers like then” Eren asked

“Your doppelgangers are actually quite interesting, Other Eren kills all the werewolves who eat humans, Armin is the resident researcher and helps Bobby out and Mikasa is one of the best fighters we have on our team” “I don’t work very often with you guys, I went to High School with you guys though” “I wasn’t the closest with version of you guys”

“Well that’s bullshit you were sleeping with-” Dean started but you cut him off by elbowing him in the chest. “Ouch that hurt (Y/N/N)”

“Don’t call me that Dean”

“So who were you sleeping with” Armin asked

“I don’t think I should answer that” you said

“Oh come on it can’t be that bad” Eren said

“Fine I slept with Eren’s doppelganger back when we were in High School, we were drinking and one thing led to another, then we woke up in bed together naked in his bed together with really bad headaches and just blurry memories of the night” “God is this ever an embarrassing story” you said

“So you’ve slept with my doppelganger and you’ve slept with me”

“Yes Eren but I barely remember what I did in High School” “So can we please just move on” You begged

“Can we talk about this later” Eren asked

“Of course Eren just maybe not in front of the others” you said and then you heard Armin’s stomach rumble “So you guys hungry?” 

“Slightly” Mikasa answered

“Definitely” Armin said

“So what are we eating?” Eren asked

“How about burgers?” you said

“What are burgers?” Armin asked

“You guys will like them I promise” you said “Follow us” you said. They followed you and Dean to the Impala. Where Dean got into the front seat.

“Well are you guys getting in” Dean asked

“What is that” Armin asked questioning what the Impala

“This is baby she’s a 1967 Chevy Impala-” Dean said as you interrupted with

“You guys this is what you call a car” you explained to them what Baby is. You told them how to get in a car and buckle up for the drive. You got into the passenger seat after the three of them were sitting in the backseat of the Impala. 

“Hold on, I drive fast” Dean said

“Dean don’t scare them” you said

“Fine but I don’t drive slow” Dean said and put the car into gear pulling out of the parking lot and driving to the diner with the best Burgers and Milkshakes in town. Eren, Mikasa and Armin all looked scared being in a car for the first time in their lives. 

“Don’t worry you guys driving in this car won’t kill you” you said to reassure them. Dean coasted through the town and pulled into the parking lot of the diner. The diner was older themed, it even had a jukebox and everything. The three of got out of Baby and kind of wobbly.

“That was so cool” Eren said

“I feel like I’m gonna be sick” Armin said

“Just walk it off you’ll be fine Armin” you said walking up to the doors of the diner. 

“Take a seat anywhere you’d like, I will be with you momentarily” the waitress said to you as you walked into the diner. The five of you sat down at a table and the waitress came over with her notepad. You ordered for the three of them and yourself and then Dean ordered his meal. You hoped that they would like what you had ordered for them, since their doppelgangers had also liked what you had ordered them when they were there with you previously. The five of you chatted comparing the differences in your universe to their universe. 

The waitress soon brought you all your food. “How do we eat this?” Mikasa asked

“Like this” you said and picked up your burger showing them how to eat it properly. They ate their burgers slowly but still happily.

“Is this meat?” Armin asked

“Oh yeah” you said taking another bite of your burger “It’s not rare in my universe”

“Really is that true”

“Yeah but you guys belong in your universe not mine, and I belong in mine”

“But you belong with me” Eren said

“I know that Eren but my universe needs me to keep it from dying” you said “so let’s just have some fun now and when the time comes we will go our separate ways Eren”

“I love you (Y/N) and I can’t lose you not again, when you went missing I was in shambles and I can’t lose you again please (Y/N)”

“(Y/N) I know that you love him, This world has Sam and I to protect it, your my sister and I never want you to leave but I can see that you love him, so go with them to their universe”

“Dean I could never leave you and Sam this is my proper universe”

“No (Y/N) you belong with Eren, So I want you to leave with them when they go back to their home, you belong in their universe”

“You think so Dean” you said 

“Yes (Y/N) I want the best for you, Just promise me something”

“I want some nieces or nephews from you, even if I may never meet them”

“You will meet them Dean” you said

“You know I won’t, I’ll before I’m forty and go down guns blazing, we always knew this was how I’d end” Dean said “So let’s make the best of the time left in this universe with pie and milkshakes, How about it” Dean said with a smile

“Let’s do it,” you said and waved the waitress over to take your order.

The three of you laughed and had fun until it was the day to leave for the right universe. “Are you ready?” Dean asked you as you got ready to leave for the other universe with Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

“I’m gonna miss you squirrel”

“You too Doe” Dean said using the matching nickname that Crowley had given you.

“Dean, can you give this to our version of Eren” you said and handed Dean an envelope with Eren written in your handwriting on the front of it. You pulled your backpack over your shoulder and you walked into the war room of the bunker. Where the others were waiting. Sam had on his favorite flannel and was standing in front of Bobby’s old camera.

“Come on one last memory, before you leave” Sam said

“You got it Moose” you said and gathered everybody in front of the camera. Sam turned on the timer. Then quickly rushed to stand next to you with his hand on your shoulder. The camera flashed and took two photos, which printed out and Sam went and got them and handed one to you with the leather bound book from your childhood. “Sam is that Dads journal?” you asked

“We made a copy for Dean and I, but we want you to have the original, So you remember us”

“Sam, Dean I will always remember you” you said and you took the book and then broke out crying you engulfed Sam in a hug.

“We’ll miss you Doe” Sam said

“I’ll miss you too Moose and you Squirrel” you said and opened the portal. “When we win the war and beat the titans, I will see you again and just as I promised you Dean you will get a niece or nephew from me one day” you said and the four of you left for Eren, Mikasa and Armin’s universe. Knowing that there was a war that you needed to fight in and win.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
